dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Egg
Nickname "Egg" is a spherical, living mound covered in yellow pustules and brown growths. A large blue energy sack is nestled inside its structure. Four stubs lay perpendicular to each other to help keep itself planted to the ground. It emanates small, floating blue particles around itself. Egg has the highest amount of health among non-boss enemies and can be very difficult to destroy if unprepared. The main strategy for destroying Egg is to use several ranged units, preferably those with a high rate of fire. As soon as they are prepared, they must be sent out. Allow for a bunch of them to converge in front of Egg before proceeding with the next step. Once enough ranged units have been sent out, hit Egg with either Empty Barrel, Red Barrel, or a spam melee unit, with the third option being more preferable since they can also sacrifice themselves to ensure that the Energy Sphere it spawns doesn't kill an important ranged unit. After that, Egg must be constantly attacked so it remains active. Turret, a rage ability with a high rate of fire, can help deal a lot of punishment against an active Egg as well as destroying any of its spawned Energy Spheres. It's highly recommended bringing it along to not only aid in destroying Egg but also other high health enemies that may appear during the mission. Nitrogen, another rage ability, can be used to great advantage in order to severely slow down Egg and drastically extend its vulnerability timer. It can also be dropped on Egg, just like the barrels, to activate it. While the main strategy is usually the same, fighting Egg usually varies depending on the mission it appears in. If a mission with Egg has Charged Zombie constantly attacking, unit spam should be more frequent and barrels are better off used for blocking off CZ rather than keeping Egg active in order to stop them from killing ranged units. If Egg appears on a mission via Warthog, prioritize Egg only after a majority of enemies are defeated as to rid the battle of lesser enemies and allow ranged units to focus on Egg or Warthog if it miraculously hasn't transformed yet. A rather humorous, yet surprisingly effective, strategy is to send out many different fast melee units all at once in quick succession. This is more effective when they first fight one or few high health but low damage enemies, allowing for a more concentrated buildup of melee units before fighting Egg. Bringing Generator and Medkit are both highly recommended to help build up a lot of units and keeping them alive longer respectively. Using Energy Drink buff to send out more units quickly is also recommended but isn't necessary. Once a decent buildup of units converge on Egg, the Offal that is created from one of the melee units killed by Energy Sphere can be swiftly dealt with while the onslaught against Egg unfolds. It is important to keep spamming more units to replace any that turn and maintain high team DPS. Optionally, Fury buff can be used to further increase all melee unit damage. If successful, the wall of melee units should prove no match for any remaining Eggs or zombies in the way as well as the barricade. Abilities * Immune to ranged damage during its inactive state. * Converts to an active state for six seconds upon receiving damage. During its active state: ** Becomes briefly immune to ranged damage while spawning Energy Sphere. ** Becomes vulnerable to ranged damage. ** Spawns another Energy Sphere if it receives damage again, resetting its active state. ** Returns to its inactive state if it doesn't receive further damage. * Unable to move. * Fire resistance. * Knockback resistance. First Encountered * Stage 7, Mission 129. * Warthog turns into Egg if it stays on the field for too long. Trivia * Egg bears some resemblance to the ovomorphs from the Alien franchise. * There is a typo in its description. Gallery Egg (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies